


Spoopy time with the King

by Draennerys



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draennerys/pseuds/Draennerys
Summary: A visit to a haunted house turns into something much cuter and interesting ;P





	

——————————–

It was the week before Halloween and as you walked down the street with your friend, you notice the large metal fences around the park.

“Hey, check it out! I think they’re preparing the haunted house for this year! We should totally go!” Your friend points at the people working around and the numerous posters, clearly excited.

“I guess, but you know how jumpy I am, I won’t be able to sleep after if…” you answer, looking at how massive the setting seems to be.

“Let’s have a big sleep over then! Just you and me and so much candy we’re gonna puke! Come on, it’ll be fun and I’ll keep the nightmares away! Promise!” Your partner in crime looks at you with their big puppy eyes, waiting for your answer.

“Fine, but only if you are there…” You answer finally, convinced you were going to regret that choice. You both kept walking home, talking about the different choices of costumes for Halloween.

————

Halloween night

It was about ten when you looked at your cell phone, all ready to go. Most kids had already gone back home with bags full of candy and the streets were mostly desert. You were waiting for your friend’s call but since it was getting late, you decided to start walking towards the park to the haunted house. You were careful not to mess up your __________ costume and grabbed your things before you locked the door.

You shivered to the cold air of the night and couldn’t stop your hands from shaking. You closed you eyes and took a deep breath It can’t be that bad you know! You won’t even be alone! You tell yourself as you are getting closer and closer. There are a lot of people this year! You take your place in the queue while people closed in behind you. Where is _____?

Your phone vibrates and you get a text from your friend “I can’t make it tonight I am so so sorry!! My mom got sick and I have to stay and help… Tell me how it was okay? Don’t be mad <3”

Of course, NOW you get the text! Your breath accelerates, you’re on your own, it’s dark and full of people. You could try and get out of the line but by now there are so many people behind you it wouldn’t be easy and moreover, it’s almost your turn. Your eyes were getting misty and you turn around, trying to see familiar faces, but the attraction had brought people from all over! You don’t know anybody here! You twist and turn your hands, looking all around you, trying not to look too nervous, which must have been a massive failure because a large hand ends up on your shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay there?”

You almost jumped out of your own skin! You turn around quickly only to find a man looking worriedly at you. Your jaw dropped. Black hair, pink mustache, warfstache attire… Markiplier?! His eyes searched your face for an answer.

“Sorry! Did I scare you? Are you okay?”

“I’m…. I’m fine!” you managed to stutter awkwardly. You couldn’t take your eyes off him and red was creeping up on your cheeks.

“Good! I can’t wait to get in there, I’M SO PUMPED! Have you already seen it in the past few years? How is it? I’m Mark by the way, what’s your name?” He sounded ecstatic!

“No, I mean, I never went before. I was supposed to go with a friend but I am on my own now.” You showed him the message on your phone “I’m _________ and yeah I guessed your name already haha” You laughed nervously “I watch your videos a lot…” You add in a lower voice.

“PLACE YOURSELVES TWO BY TWO PLEASE BEFORE YOU REACH THE ENTRANCE.” The man by the haunted house shouted.

“Didn’t you just say you were alone?” Mark turned around: “Hey guys, I’ll go with the lovely lady here, we’ll join on the other side ‘Kay?” He looks back to you: “Does that sound good to you?”

“Um, are you sure I’m not bothering you? I don’t want to intrude!”

“Nonsense, it’s gonna be fun! Besides I’m like scare-proof so you’ll be safe!” He holds out his hand to you with that big dumb smile on his face.

You take his hand and it’s almost your turn to get in, your hold on his hand tightens, expecting the worst from the attraction. Finally you go in. It’s complete darkness and you can barely hear the people who went before you screaming. You took a deep breath but chocked when you heard Mark starting to make duck like noises while clenching his hand around yours rapidly as if the hand was making the noises. You couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous this looked and he smiled at you.

“I told you there’s nothing to worry about it’s fffFFIFFFFFFIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEE”

A disguised actor jumped on Mark, taking him by surprise! Instinctively he flipped and grabbed your arm with his other hand, his high pitch scream ringing in your ears. He looked like he was about to try and climb on you for safety during a second there, but he regained his composure.

“NO THANK YOU!” He yells pointing at the actor retreating in his little hideout.

“Thank you… for protecting me… Oh valiant warfstache warrior!” You say sarcastically between fits of laughter.

He messes up his hair, laughing with you “Ok now it’s for real, this one took me by surprise… IT’S GAME ON!” He was still holding your arm and you wouldn’t complain: you were very close to him like this.

“He’s like a giant kid.” You think to yourself giggling.

You kept walking, feeling a lot better now and for a moment there, you weren’t afraid anymore… Until you spot a horrible dead body looking at you through a glass window. You shriek and bury your face in his chest, unable to look at the disgusting corpse full of gore any longer. He doesn’t seem to mind, he holds you there giggling and stroking your hair.

“Look it’s all plastic; you can even see the wig there, look ________!”

You refuse to look, shaking your head.

“Okay then let’s keep going”

He holds you against him while taking ridiculously large steps so he’s rocking you back and forth slowly making your way further in the house.

“He smells so nice.” You reflect, your eyes still closed. You slowly lift your head “Is it gone now?”

“Yep, it’s gone, wanna keep going?”

“I must look like a giant baby…” “Yeah, it’s fine, let’s do it!” You go back to holding his hand and start walking.

You manage to get to the end of the attraction without ruining your voice over screams of terror and breaking Mark’s fingers.

“I’ll never sleep after this…” You say rushing out, your breath short and your hands on your knees. Mark was running behind you, as he was being chased by another actor.

“How about you come spend the evening with us then? The more the merrier! I’m sure Wade and Bob won’t mind!” He placed his hand on your back, rubbing circles softly. “We just have to wait for them, how about it_________? We had a good time right?”

HE’S INVITING ME TO HIS PLACE! You were screaming in your head now, and not from fear!

“I’d love to! Yeah we had a great time haha… I almost broke your hand out of fear and you must be deaf by now but… Thank you for going with me. You’re very sweet.”

For a moment there, he almost looked shy. “It’s no problem ________, I had a lot more fun than I expected and you’re no bother… Come here!”

He opened his arms for a hug and you returned the favor. You didn’t regret going to the haunted house anymore. In fact, your friend would be green with jealousy when hearing about this. You stood side by side, waiting for the others to come out, his arm still around your shoulders.


End file.
